A problem with coverings, in particular those of which main function is aesthetic, lies in its removal, for example to access service ducts or to carry out maintenance/repair tasks on the covering itself. What generally happens is that the removal operation makes at least part of the covering useless, or else tensions are generated with the passage of time that deform the components of the covering such that it proves impossible even to remove and reinstall them.
Spanish Utility Model document ES1029601U discloses a parquet flooring for moveable mounting that can be completely dismantled and is constituted by a plurality of parquet boards provided on their side edges with tongue-and-groove components. On their lower face, the boards have a longitudinal groove with a T section, which serves as a guide for a plurality of clips which, when positioned in their seats within the guide provided on each board, are coupled over some profiles with a generally U-shaped section, the upper ends being bent inwards. The clips in said document are flat clips with a horizontal head and two bent arms. Each arm has a 90° bend, the function of which is to press against the vertical wall of the profile into which they are inserted. Said clips are implemented in metallic material. The clips do not impede the movement of the boards in the horizontal direction, along the axes defined by the profiles and the grooves of the boards.
A problem associated with this flooring is that it is not suitable for ceilings and walls. Indeed, the clip does not exert sufficient retention force, especially in the vertical direction, which means that the slats give way spontaneously. Another problem is that the clips show plastic deformations, so that all have to be replaced after dismantling.
A further problem with this flooring is that it is not suitable for being located outdoors since, while although it allows movements of the boards owing to thermal expansion or absorption of moisture, it has no water drainage channels.
Yet another problem, associated with being located indoors, is that its use as a covering leaves no routes for the passage of air between the boards, which could be useful for premises that have to be ventilated, or for premises that must be heated. So, that flooring does not allow heating elements to be installed below the covering.
The document DE 4115900 A1 discloses a covering for ceilings or walls that comprises embedded guides that are covered by panels with guides perpendicular to the embedded guides. The embedded guides and the panels are joined by means of clips having a flat, smooth head which can slide through the guides of the panels and has two legs that are introduced into the embedded guides. The legs each end in feet intended to make contact with the wall of the cavity of the embedded guide immediately adjacent to the groove in the embedded guide. The feet thereby prevent the panels from falling as a result of gravity. However, the legs do not make contact with the wall opposite said wall adjacent to the groove, and therefore the covering is not suitable for floors and, furthermore, any dimensional defect of the clip means that the whole weight of the panel is concentrated on one point of the clip and the panels frequently fall down.
There are known coverings which are suitable for outdoors and in which a separation or channel is left between the boards. Said separation is produced by positioning clips between adjacent boards. The clip stays fixed to the supporting structure and also to each of the boards. The edges of the boards can have both a flat finish and a tongue-and-groove finish, as can be seen in documents ES1041505U and ES2393678T3. However, positioning the clips fixes the boards so that they are then not able to absorb any movement. Furthermore, it is now not easy to remove the boards: the clip becomes indented into the boards and damages them.